callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1897 Trench Gun
The M1897 Trenchgun was the first shotgun officially adopted by the United States Military en masse. It is a 12 or 16 gauge pump action shotgun. History The M1897 Trenchgun was a short, singled barreled version of its civilian counterpart. The main differences include a shorter barrel, the ability to use smokeless powder and the addition of a bayonet lug. This weapon was so effective in the trench warfare of the First World War that the German High Command tried to have it outlawed due to its tremendous power. The M1897 trench gun saw limited use during the Second World War, generally used by the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific, playing a decisive role in close quarters combat. In an interesting note was that the hammerless Winchester Model 1912 shotgun (or M12 shotgun) was more commonly used than the older M1897 shotgun, almost 80,000 Winchester M12 shotgun were deployed to the Marines, Air force and Military Police. It is still in the Air Force weapons file, though it's prevalence is miniscule at best. Call of Duty 2 The M1897 trench gun is usable by everyone, can carry six shells in its magazine and it packs a major wallop at close or medium range, often killing the target in one shot. Accuracy isn't a problem with this weapon, since the buckshot spread is pretty tight, even when you're hip-firing. Since you don't need to worry about accuracy, don't bother with the iron sights, except possibly in hardcore matches/harder difficulties. Even if a target survives, he should be seriously wounded; enough for either your pistol or a teammate to finish him off. It's only flaw is the slow pumping action after each shot. Make sure that you feel confident about one shot killing your target before you fire, because your target might kill you if he survives and opens fire while you're still pumping. Image:shotty_2.png| Image:shottyiron.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 3 The Trenchgun once again holds six shells and is used by the Americans in the campaign and the Americans and the Germans in multiplayer. In campaign it is only seen in the hands of Pvt. Huxley (later Corporal) and various other allies. In multiplayer it is used by the player that selects the medic class. Like in other games it is best used at close range to medium range. It is less accurate than in other games so aiming down sights is helpful as it reduces spread. It is mostly used on close quarters maps, in building, or by people guarding the objective in the game as most maps have the objective inside a building. Image:Cod 3 trench.jpg| Image:Cod 3 trench ads.jpg|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War The Trenchgun is a pump-action shotgun capable of one shot kills at close quarters. Though not as deadly as the Double-Barreled Shotgun in face to face combat it provides more accuracy, range, and ammo than its counterpart. It has a reduced 1-shot-kill range in comparison to the shotguns from Call of Duty 4, and is only effective at very close range. Steady Aim decreases the spread and can be very effective for increasing the range of the weapon. Stopping Power can be used to further increase the range by increasing the damage done by each pellet, thus, fewer pellets have to hit the enemy for a kill. The Trenchgun, like its counterpart is best fired from the hip rather than aiming down the sights. Using Sleight of Hand as a tier two perk reduces the amount of time it takes to reload the gun. Using Double Tap with the Trench Gun reduces the amount of time you pump the shotgun, giving you a faster rate of fire. For stealthiness, this gun can be combined with bayonet as the attachment, Camouflage as the tier two perk and Extreme Conditioning or Dead Silence as their tier 3 perk. Many favor Juggernaut over Camouflage because if you're stuck in a reloading situation, it takes more bullets for an enemy to kill you. This gun is often used in Nazi Zombies due to its fast rate of fire. Against the Hellhounds it is always a one hit kill, even up past the 300th round. In Der Riese, the Trench Gun can be upgraded to the Gut Shot via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, giving it more power, a capacity of 12, and causing it to reload 2 rounds at a time. Trivia *The real M1897 was able to fire by holding the trigger down and pumping it (due to it lacking a trigger disconnector, common on older shotguns), making it fire much faster then a modern pump-action shotgun. Modern shotguns can't do this because they have a trigger disconnector, which means you have to pump and repress the trigger each time. In Call of Duty: World at War The M1897 isn't allowed to do this, since it fires like a semi-auto. However, if you pull the trigger to fire, release the trigger, and then hold it down while the gun is pumping, it will fire as soon as possible. This is also the case with bolt action rifles and tank guns. *The M1897 Trenchgun was Sgt. Sullivan's weapon of choice. *The M1897 is the only shotgun in the game that can attach a bayonet. *The M1897 can only hold 4 rounds in World at War multiplayer while it can hold 6 in campaign mode, Nazi Zombies, and real life. *If you attach the Grip to the M1897 you will hold it like the MP40. *Only the Call of Duty 3 Trenchgun is reloaded properly, after loading the 5th shell, the player pumps the gun to give room for the 6th shell. *Attaching a bayonet on the Trenchgun and getting kills with it will not count towards the weapon dossier on CallofDuty.com. *If you have shot all 4 rounds and are about to reload you can hold down the trigger and your gun will fire fully auto, this is useless though because it takes longer to shoot all 4 rounds than it would reloading and shooting all 4 normally. This also happens with scoped bolt actions (excluding the PTRS-41). *If the M1897 Trenchgun is upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese, it becomes the Gut Shot. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:American Weapons